


half dim

by lacebacteria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, HARD, M/M, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, nct - Freeform, rough doyoung, taeyong gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacebacteria/pseuds/lacebacteria
Summary: where taeyong and doyoung fuck in a bathroom





	half dim

His face is carried by the emitted electricity; that shit light in the bathroom, which forms Doyoung into some languid figure in Taeyong’s sight. He can see his buckle droop, the space being filled in with their curves, mouth opened for enough tongue, enough air, enough time to kill with the party running its course just outside this tiny, disorganized bathroom.  It feels like 101 degrees with their symmetry aligning against heat as Taeyong becomes splayed across the sink, his legs hoisted by Doyoung’s frame. 

 

“Can you just hurry up,  _ fuck _ ,” Taeyong barely pushes the words out as if it was some push-and-pull. His hands cup around Doyoung’s neck, eyes dilated and gaze hot on the side of his face. “before someone walks in.”

 

“Now,  _ now _ , I like to take my time.” It feels like a vocal jam to Taeyong as his limbs aflame under the pressure, that weight of Doyoung brushing against him, sucking on his neck in little bits before taking a good bite. “You know flesh records time the same way as sand,” he speaks between the slabs, the saliva oozing through his teeth. 

 

“Please don’t get philosophical and just fuck me,” Taeyong pulls him closer by the waistband and corners a smile that bleeds through them both. 

 

“Still needy as ever ,” Doyoung soughs, turning Taeyong over and perking his ass perfectly up against his crotch area.  _ This is exactly where I want him _ , he thinks to himself, just loud enough for him to clench fists when grazing Taeyong’s earlobes. 

 

“Still annoying as ever,” Taeyong seethes, his breathy tone getting denser as Doyoung precision-shots his tongue in the perfect areas to shrink Taeyong in a series of whines. 

 

“Shhh, you don’t want everyone in the business college to hear you get fucked into this sink now would you?” He grabs a good size of Taeyong’s hair and repositions him upward. “You know, I always imagined what you would look like getting gangbanged. You just have the perfect face and body to get totally  _ wrecked _ .” He moves his tongue to the columns of Taeyong’s throat; licks which turn into sucks which then turn into intended bites. 

 

“Please just fuck me already,” he croaks, hands switching from the grasp of the counter to Doyoung’s jeans. 

 

“How much do you want it?” Taeyong feels each word clacking together into a large sound that thrums through the limited space. Doyoung repeats, “ _ how much?” _

 

“A lot,” he murmurs and adds: “I want you to fuck me  _ hard.”  _ He’s brave,  _ incredibly _ brave considering Doyoung has perhaps, the single most biggest dick at the business division of their university. 

 

“I want to lather you up a bit first.” He slides Taeyong’s jeans mid-thigh and exposes his underwear which, happens to be a strangely shaded pink. “Really?  _ Pink _ underwear?” Doyoung snorts and then follows up with: “I like it--it really brings out your personality.” 

 

“Enough personality for you to fuck?” Taeyong playfully jabs while slyly pushing his little ass to feel a better layer of Doyoung’s dick print. 

 

“A lot of personality for me to fuck,” he slaps his ass, grabbing onto Taeyong’s cheeks and playing with the motions. “So tiny..I could fuck it all day.” He pushes the panties to the side, that flushed and pink hole now center and aching. Doyoung’s hand roams to the front, grasping onto Taeyong’s dick like a hook. “Get hard for me,” his tone is haste, maybe a bit rough when figured with the low-aired room as their scenery. Like with his classroom assignments, Taeyong follows directions, almost pro-like when he stiffens his cock, now full in the palm of Doyoung’s hand. “Gonna make you feel good,” Doyoung says, slicking a strip of saliva on his index as he pumps Taeyong, his frame shrinking through the friction. 

 

“Fuck,” he wails, crouching forward with legs spread more apart. Doyoung moves that lathered index into Taeyong, a gentle movement that quickens with pace and hotness. “Baby, this feels so good,” he coughs the words out like an echo, and he moans louder when he feels  Doyoung’s dick gazing his skin, that hardness slapping against him. 

 

“You want my dick _ so bad, _ don’t you?” Doyoung cooes. Taeyong is caught in multiple sensations he doesn’t propel any able worded response. Instead he nods his head, propping his leg further onto the sink. “Yes baby, I like when you spread apart for me. Giving me a good eye on that pretty hole.” He gets his dick ready, rubbing until its firm and veiny. Taeyong releases an edged “ _ oh” _ when Doyoung enters him, hips buckling as he goes faster.

 

“Ergh..baby,” he’s all clouded, blanketed in a harsh stickiness and heat. “Feels so good,” he moans, maybe more of a whine but he continues those trail of sounds when Doyoung increases the speed. “ _ Fuck _ !” His sounds get tinier, more fragile, and less full. 

 

“Say my name, say it  _ louder.”  _ He tugs on Taeyong’s tousled hair and pulls hard enough for the boy to jolt.

“Doyo--” he halts, his ass slapped through the pause. “Doyoung!” Like a baby scream, he knows Doyoung will tease him for it. 

 

“So responsive baby,” he pulls Taeyong’s body closer, their curves sticking onto each other. They ignore the shampoo bottles and other bathroom-related items falling to the floor especially Doyoung because his only priority right now is to get Taeyong’s flushed face into that mirror while he wrecks him  _ harder _ . 

 

“Gonna cum,” he mutters, followed by other moans which string together like a record. Doyoung stops the movements, turns Taeyong around and presses lips against ear. 

 

“I want you to cum in my mouth instead,” he trails down his torso, open mouthed and clammy, sucking through the pink fabric and then laths Taeyong’s dick with little sucks. “How do you like that?” 

 

“So good,” Taeyong grabs Doyoung’s hair this time, pushing his head to a desired pace. “So fucking good,” he reiterates as limbs become more sprawled and pulsing. “Oh I think I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum so hard,” Doyoung pops his lips against Taeyong’s head, his free hand pumping each suck until that sticky white gets caught in his throat. 

 

“Baby you’re cum is so sweet, just like you. My sweet tasty little boy” He swallows it down like appetite. 

 

“I still fucking hate you though,” Taeyong says, pulling his pants upward and acting like the last fifteen minutes never happened as if it was some nebulous space dream. Doyoung wipes that last streak of cum off the corners of his lips. 

 

“You can hate me all you want. But at the end of the day you’re still my little slut.” He fixes the collar of his shirt before leaving Taeyong in the half dimness of that shitty bathroom.    
  
  
  



End file.
